


【曼普】曼曼熊变成小小曼（番外，这是车）

by KinderLionel



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Finger Sucking, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinderLionel/pseuds/KinderLionel
Summary: #这里西泠牛排，写完了上篇之后快乐的我决定把结尾那句daddy kink 落实一下所以就有了这篇番外。是的我就是想看你曼一边为爱鼓掌一边叫尼普daddy以及尼普一边被草一边听着你曼叫daddy的时候那种害羞说不上刺激又不算莫名其妙跑出来的小害羞和背德感。我靠我这么看起来真的是好他娘的变态啊啊啊啊啊啊啊#然后这里甩一下前文的连接www前文是一篇甜里带菜，无脑甜饼，对不起我真的好垃圾什么正经东西都不会写妈的淦。#是个车，预警就对了的车，play 有daddy kink 还有什么我不好说写一步看一步，总之对这个雷的话请走左上角返回或者右上角红叉#ooc野猪，ooc可能会横冲直撞怼到脸上预警#上篇在这里，连接请看https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843113
Relationships: Johnny Depp/Marilyn Manson
Kudos: 4





	【曼普】曼曼熊变成小小曼（番外，这是车）

——————正文走下↓——————

“所以我现在可以去玩具店了吗，daddy？”

低沉并带着满满磁性的嗓音却说着最孩子气的话，若不是因为知道话中的隐含意思Johnny可能还会笑着推开他再骂一句什么，但此时此刻，除了呼吸所带到耳边的温热气体外，他还感受到了抵在自己腿上的某个滚烫硬挺的物件。  
可Johnny心里的大魔王开始使坏，他本来打算顺着Manson的意愿在这样美好的清晨舒舒服服打一炮——但鉴于前几天Manson那些离谱的行为，他决定让这个长不大的家伙稍微不那么舒服一会儿。  
想着，Johnny索性翻个身，双手枕在脑后，抿着嘴努力遏制住不让自己笑出声并试图不让Manson看出他的意图：“你是认真的？”他假装认真的问道，但那显然完全骗不过Manson，后者顺着他的动作直接趴在了他的身上，手不老实的在Johnny胸前的纹身上画着圈圈。  
“我当然是认真的，怎么，你不想试一下吗？”他吻了吻Johnny的嘴角，胡茬刮得他痒痒的，“在性爱里带上一点别的东西，比如双十字假鸡巴*或者别的什么，吊带袜怎么样？”  
Johnny的嘴角仍挂着笑，却将枕着的一只胳膊搭在了眼睛上，他哼哼了一声勉强作为回答。  
“所以…..”Manson仍旧那样压在他胸前，画圈的手慢慢悠悠一路滑进被子里，隔着内裤玩弄起晨起时就已产生反应的物体，“我想让你湿起来….*”  
“可我不想，Brian。”Johnny一边说着，一边伸手推着准备凑上来亲他的人。  
Manson听到这句话显然愣住了，他眨巴眨巴眼睛像是可怜兮兮的看着他：“你不想？为什么啊daddy？”  
“你长大了。”Johnny推他的手顺着脸拍了拍他的头顶，“我只是不想让你满足而已，没别的意思。”  
“Johnny——Johnny——Johnny。”听完这句话的Manson撇嘴，撑起身子将整个人压在自己身下，“明明你才是morningstar，咱们明明准备做爱了，可你却不想让我满足——”他于是 俯下身，啄了爱人的唇一口，然后叼住他的下唇，轻轻咬了一下，接着伸出舌头舔弄着那个红红的牙印，“这可不是一个好daddy应该做的。”  
“事实上，哪个daddy都不会做这个事情。”Johnny说完，手肘撑着床垫，另一只手拽着Manson的头发亲上了他的嘴。这个吻难得的热情火辣，要知道，一般只有Johnny Depp喝醉了之后才会这样拽着他的头发给他一个这样霸道而色情的法式湿吻，而亲吻中带着糯糯鼻音的哼哼声在Manson听来也简直是可爱的几乎犯罪。  
于是他心里那个小恶魔想要稍微欺负他一下。  
Manson咬着Johnny的下唇结束了这个吻，顺着唇角亲吻着，咬了他的下颌一口，卡在Johnny双腿之间的膝盖使了点劲，蹭了蹭早就挺起来的物体——他的Johnny从喉咙深处发出了一声低叹。  
“No。”舔着硬朗迷人的下颌线，Manson压低嗓音道，并且手非常迅速的撤下了身下人唯一一件衣物，满意的笑着，“这些哼唧声得留到后边，daddy——”  
拖长的尾音让Johnny下意识一颤。

Manson抓住了这个机会，又一次吻住了Johnny，在唇齿间肆虐的同时倾身，让大腿和勃起的柱体贴的更近。后者下意识的挺腰蹭了蹭，在换气间隙轻轻的嗯了一声。于是大魔王坏心眼的把腿撤后了一点儿使得整个柱体贴在他的腿上。他能感受到Johnny又挺了挺自己的胯。虽然不坦率但身体还是相当诚实，Manson勾起嘴角，轻轻扯拽起一侧微微立起的乳珠，满意的看着身下的人因此挺起了腰，手也紧紧扣上他的肩膀。  
“你喜欢这个？看起来是的，亲爱的——”但那可不行。Manson勾起一侧嘴角，挪开了他本来紧贴着小Johnny的腿，掀开被子，手撑在Johnny的头两侧，居高临下的看着他，本来就好看的唇因为亲吻变得红肿，湿漉漉的——Johnny咽了咽口水，为了不再盯着看而将头转向了一边，下意识的抿了抿自己的唇。  
这个动作极大程度的挑逗着Manson，天知道他害羞和试图隐藏自己一些情感的时候该死的有多性感。而且他知道，这个嘴上不坦率的他的爱人到底在想些什么。  
他的Johnny是想亲他。  
但他却想给他的Johnny更特别的。

于是Manson慢慢俯下身，轻轻咬弄着他的喉结，一边看着他一边亲吻着他的锁骨，胸前的纹身，有点儿软的肚子——然后他抬起头，露出了一个更恶劣的笑，舌头缓慢而色情的舔过下唇，他确定Johnny看到了这个动作，这让他那一点点优胜心得到了极大的满足，紧接着他将已经有些湿润的阴茎顶端抵在自己的唇上，像个干了好事的乖小孩一样又抬眼看了看人，然后莫名认真的吮着最前端，舌尖在舔舐顶弄着孔洞，舔掉每一滴渗出的前液。  
下腹的火热让Johnny控制不住自己，他张张嘴，却发不出任何声音，情迷意乱之下他用胳膊捂住了眼睛，身子不自主的向前微微挺动，柱体则愈发炙热硬挺。  
Manson对这种反应很受用，埋下头将他含得更深，却因为操之过急而稍微被噎住了。Johnny意识到了这点，想要沉胯退出来，却又被掐着腰固定住，始作俑者结结实实的给了他一个深喉。他向后仰着头，长长的叹了一声。  
而这一声，催着Manson裹着他吞咽起来，湿热的口腔包裹着敏感的柱体，而因为窒息而发出的细细压抑声更是让人沉于欲望之中。忽然间Manson哼了一声，接着一阵触电般的酥麻从尾椎直冲头顶，Johnny开始慌乱的推开仍旧舔弄着的男人，后者却坏心眼的在这个关头又来了一个深喉才放开他——这么做的结果当然是，在退出去的一刹那，Johnny喘着气射了出来。这使得Manson的嘴角，脸上，甚至睫毛上都挂上了些粘稠的液体，而那张诱人好看的嘴，变得更加红润色情。  
Johnny觉得自己的耳根都在发烫。

“啊呀，啊呀——”Manson舔舔嘴角，拇指拭去了粘在脸上的液体，笑吟吟的凑到Johnny面前，“daddy既然爽到了——是不是该给点奖励呢？”  
“操。”Johnny难得骂了一句脏话，似乎凶巴巴的瞪了他一眼，后者却笑嘻嘻的吮着手指头，手不老实的揉抓着他的屁股。  
“我只比你大了几岁而已！”他撸了把头发强调，“只大一点儿。”  
“不，Johnny，你知道谁比较大的，”他拍了一下身下人的屁股，“我说的可不是年龄。”接着他抓起了Johnny的腿，亲吻着大腿内侧的软肉，一边拧了一把被冷落的另一颗乳珠。  
这让Johnny过电似的颤了一下，按捺不住似的“uhmmm”了一声，扭了扭身子。  
这简直太过分了。

Manson顺势将刚刚吮得湿漉漉的手指缓缓拂过鼠蹊部，在会阴的软肉稍作停留后探进了炙热的甬道，缓缓弯曲抽插着。这使得身下的人拽紧了床单，像脱水的鱼一样张着嘴，却发不出什么声音。  
接着他抽出了他的手指，伸手从床头柜里拿出了润滑剂，细致的涂抹在自己的手上之后又一次将手指探进了他的穴道，两根手指有技巧的进进出出操弄着Johnny，这就足以让本就因高潮过度敏感的人招架不住。

在甬道充分开拓之后，Manson在自己阴茎上涂满了润滑剂，抵在开合的穴口上，看着Johnny那副情动的样子发了狠的将粗大的物体整根埋了进去。  
一瞬间，湿热紧致将他完全包裹住，一下一下绞着他——Manson敢发誓没有什么比这更好了。他稍稍动了动腰，换来了Johnny压着嗓子的一声呻吟。  
妈的这太色了。  
他骂了一句，将那些被攥得快要变形的床单从他的Johnny手里解救出来，然后扣住了他的手，挺腰向深处顶了一下。身下的人挺起身子，发出了一声长长的气音，转而握紧了他的手，咬住了自己的下唇，却挺了挺腰应和着。  
“操。”Manson骂了句，缓缓抽插起来，“在我还是小孩子的时候，我居然不知道你是这样的daddy——A hot，sexy daddy。”  
“shut up Brian！”Johnny又狠狠瞪了他一眼，“我们只差了几岁。”  
Manson又用了一个深顶来回复他——接着他几乎是贴着Johnny的耳朵，一字一顿的：“可是——在我还是小小Brian的时候，daddy，daddy的叫你的时候，你很开心啊daddy——”他几乎拔出整根阴茎，“难道是因为我长大之后不可爱了吗，daddy？”他向前插去，尽自己所能的用力深入。  
他的Johnny已经完全沉浸在欲望里了，每一次深入碾过敏感部位时发出的意味不明的哼唧和猛地握紧的手都让Manson沉迷，而每当听到一次“daddy”的时候，身下的人反应比平时还要激烈，甚至哑着嗓子低声喃喃着什么。  
就这样，床吱呀吱呀的响着，Manson在床上一下一下的操着Johnny，Johnny操着Manson的手心。他的胯一次一次撞上身下人的屁股，将那一块撞得红彤彤的，用力的顶弄将人一点一点推向床头，Manson抓住他的脚腕，将人猛地拉回来——那一下让体内的东西顶的更深，他的Johnny也因此发出了一声绵长的呻吟。

“daddy，我要把你弄湿了——”Manson忽然在他耳边这么说了一句，将阴茎向深处又埋了埋，接着吻住了Johnny，阴茎跳动着将温凉的液体灌进肠道，而肠道的猛烈收缩将他裹得更紧，那简直棒极了。于是他顺势加快了手上套弄的频率，然后感觉到那柔软的肠道猛地收缩，他的Johnny在他身下触了电一般的弹起身子，然后缓缓的沉下去，胸腹上下起伏着。  
他松开了Johnny的唇，将沾满了液体的手在床单上胡乱抹了几下，然后像想起来什么似的自己舔了舔指尖，然后点在Johnny的唇上，后者像是无意识般伸出舌尖舔了舔，然后将他的手指含进了嘴里，舌尖舔弄着指腹——他似乎还不想那么快结束。  
巧了，Manson也是这么想的，他的Johnny值得所有。

他将人翻了过去，一只手从腰侧掠过胸前伸上去，手指抵着唇瓣，Johnny很配合的将那两根手指含进了嘴里，另一只手按着他的腰让他的屁股尽可能的翘起来，将脸埋在了他的臀缝间，向下亲吻着直到仍旧微微开合的穴口，他的舌尖舔舐着那片区域，戳刺着再一次将他打开。  
戳刺和嘬吮交替着，他感觉到他的Johnny咬着他的手指，轻哼着，像是被欺负惨了的小孩，高潮之后他的感官极度敏感，他几乎能感觉到身下人每一块肌肉的反射性抽动，还有自己脸颊火热的感觉。  
他知道他的Johnny也能感觉到，感觉到扑在屁股上的滚烫气息，粗糙舌面舔舐过柔软表面的酥麻以及他正在用舌头操他的屁股——他迫不及待地想要看看完事之后Johnny那一脸羞涩想要把自己完全蒙在被子里的表情。那简直辣透了。  
他哼哼几声，挪动嘴唇，在Johnny的屁股上留下了一个称得上绝对性感的牙印，然后他将人翻过来，将自己的胳膊垫在他的头下边，一边让他的Johnny躺在自己的怀里一边端详着他。  
他的Johnny看起来简直累坏了，眯着眼睛轻声哼哼着，甚至没有心情去管被汗浸湿黏在脸上的头发，而是抓着Manson的胳膊往他怀里凑了凑。后者笑了笑，撩起湿漉漉的头发亲了亲他的额头，将一边的被子捞过来盖好，然后搂着他的腰将他拦进怀里。

怎么忽然有种自己变成了daddy的错觉？

-FIN-

下一篇要来了啊。


End file.
